1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to methods and apparatus for cosmetic reconstructive surgery, and more particularly relates to implantable devices for use with facial cosmetic reconstructive surgery.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Accurate rejuvenation of the aging face depends not only on proper preoperative analysis of the deformities involved in each patient, but also on the proper choice of techniques utilized to adequately address each of the contributing anatomical factors. Currently, various procedures are established in the field of facial cosmetic surgery, each addressing a specific problem. For example, chemical peels, Botox™ and filler injections improve cutaneous structure. Minimally invasive and other surgical procedures, such as face lift procedures including brow-forehead lifts, midface lifts and neck lifts, address excesses of skin. The aforementioned techniques are the only known procedures for reshaping and re-contouring the face of a patient suffering from soft tissue ptosis (the drooping of the eyelids or other tissue).
Patients suffering from forehead and midface region abnormalities may be treated with minimally invasive procedures such as endoscopic lifts and suture suspensions. Both methods have varying success rates. No method is conventionally available to successfully treat abnormalities originating in the cervical (neck) region. The conventional methods of facial cosmetic surgery fail in the cervical region for a variety of reasons, mainly due to the motility of the neck in addition to the thick, floppy soft tissue sheath that is unsupported by bony structure.
The present invention cosmetically improves the outcome of surgical treatment for rejuvenation of the midface, jowl, and cervical areas using a novel mesh tape that simplifies the surgical procedure, decreases its invasiveness and decreases the severity and duration of the post operative rehabilitation period.